Na Penumbra
by Mrs Paddy
Summary: Ele já estava morto e ela nunca havia esquecido aquela noite de lua cheia em que eles caminhavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts.E mesmo assim ela se torturava com aqueles pensamentos, mesmo sabendo que tudo conspirava contra ela, que seu amor era impossível


_Okay, okay.Há quanto tempo não posto.  
Sem tempo e sem imaginação, triste sina. x)  
Enfim, me inspirei novamente...queria continuar Destinos Opostos, mas não tinham comentários.  
Desculpa Ana x)._

_Mas como estava inspirada, continuei a fic Dumbledore/Minerva que havia começado.  
Eu SEI que Dumbledore é gay, mas não tenho culpa de ter escrito a história praticamente inteira antes de saber disso.  
E dei uma modificada no final, espero que gostem..E comentem.  
Não dói, x)  
Beijos, beijos._

_

* * *

_

**Na Penumbra  
**

Era uma fria noite de dezembro em Hogwarts e a insônia fazia com que Minerva McGonagall andasse pelos corredores vazios da escola, com suas paredes extremamente frias.

Ainda muito jovem, seu rosto possuía as bochechas rosadas e uma boca um tanto olhos revelavam uma expressão de tamanha esperteza e seus cabelos eram escuros, longos e cacheados.

A jovem professora de Transfiguração recém-contratada ainda não havia acostumado-se com os hábitos de Hogwarts, tampouco com seus colegas de trabalho.

Muito quieta e um pouco tímida, isso não a impedia de realizar grandes feitos durante suas aulas e também não a impedia de exercer seu trabalho com grande competência.

Animaga registrada, Minerva surpreendia os alunos com suas transformações durante as aulas.

Severa e justa, a professora não deixava passar nada que não fosse digno de punição, ainda que fosse seu melhor aluno...

Minerva foi até a cozinha, mas encontrou-a fechada.

Então, começou a vagar pelos corredores, explorando a escola mesmo sem estar enxergando muito.

A luz fraca da varinha de Minerva tomava conta dos corredores da escola e então, a professora achou melhor ir deitar-se.

Imagine se algum aluno a surpreendesse naqueles trajes...Ou pior, se algum professor a surpreendesse naqueles trajes?

-Não devia ter vergonha, tenho certeza de que nenhum professor lhe faria mal. – disse uma voz suave bem ao fundo.

A professora tinha a certeza de que não era um aluno e, tampouco algum colega de trabalho.

Pensando em quem poderia ser e a imagem de Dumbledore logo invadiu sua mente.

Ela deu um meio sorriso e tentou adivinhar como ele havia lido seus pensamentos, como se já não soubesse.

-Legilimência, cara Minerva.O que fazes por aqui a essa hora da noite? E ainda mais...Com estes trajes. – Dumbledore aproximou-se um pouco mais da professora e, quando chegou mais perto, deu um sorriso alegre.

Minerva ainda sorrindo, balançou a cabeça, virando-se para Dumbledore e o vendo-o trajando um longo pijama (que mais parecia uma camisola) e um gorro de dormir, achando Dumbledore engraçado com aquele gorrinho.

-Pensei em vir pegar algo para comer.A insônia tem tomado conta das minhas noites ultimamente...

-Incrível...

Minerva olhou torto e Dumbledore logo percebeu, acrescentando:

-Digo incrível, pois também ando com insônia. – Dumbledore deu uma risadinha – Talvez essa coisa de "diretor da escola" seja algo totalmente diferente do que pensei. Aceita um sapo de chocolate? – o diretor ofereceu inocentemente o sapo de chocolate e a cena parecia com a de duas crianças prestes a comer doces.

Porém por algum tipo de instinto ou apenas por falta de vontade, Minerva recusou, mas Dumbledore insistiu tanto até que a professora teve que aceitar por falta de opção.

A professora não o abriu, apenas o segurou em suas mãos.

Afinal, ela não queria sapos de chocolate...

-Não acho correto que dois professores andem de pijamas pelos corredores da escola. – Minerva pensou alto demais e Dumbledore olhou para ela, com a boca toda suja de chocolate.

-Creio que ninguém fará escândalo por isso... – o diretor ria – Ouvi falar muito bem da senhorita...digo, das suas aulas. Talvez elas devam ser realmente interessantes...Aceita dar uma volta?

A professora hesitou.Não queria, não deveria.O que iriam pensar?

Deixem que digam, que pensem, que falem.

-Claro, por quê não? – ela sorriu e ele retribuiu com um sorriso maroto.

Conversaram sobre o que dois professores, usualmente, conversariam: alunos. McGregory, Watson, os nomes dos quais se lembrariam.

Os dois iam caminhando pelos extensos corredores da escola e observando os efeitos que a luz da lua cheia que invadia o castelo pelas janelas.

Belos efeitos, belas sombras...

Olhando o castelo como se estivesse ali pela primeira vez, Minerva tropeçou, apoiando-se em uma armadura, fazendo barulho e deixando-a cair chão, fazendo com que um som muito alto tomasse conta do castelo.

Todos acordariam, seria o momento perfeito para Minerva voltar para sua sala..Dumbledore sorriu e com um simples gesto, fez a armadura voltar a seu lugar.

-Você é sempre desastrada assim? – disse Dumbledore rindo, enquanto ajudava a professora com sua cara emburrada.

-Acho melhor voltar aos meus aposentos, descansar, dormir. – ela dizia, irritando-se com aquele sorrisinho que fazia com que ela se sentisse humilhada. – Boa noite, Alvo. – disse olhando nos olhos em seguida saiu andando, tropeçando novamente e caindo.

Dumbledore fez força para não rir e foi ajuda-la.

-Minerva...Quando se diz o primeiro nome de alguém olhando nos olhos dessa pessoa, é porque está irritada. Acho que a senhorita deveria rir um pouco...Mas ainda assim, fica bonita quando faz sua pose de séria. – Dumbledore segurava seu braço, ela já estava em pé e a luz da lua iluminava seu rosto.

Os olhos dela brilhavam e, no momento seguinte, os dois se viram envolvidos num longo e doce beijo.

Dumbledore a abraçava e Minerva fazia o mesmo...

* * *

-NÃO! – um grito ecoou pelo quarto e pela sala de Transfiguração. Minerva ainda não acostumara-se com a sala do diretor.

A professora estava sentada na cama, com os cabelos soltos e toda molhada de suor.

Ela levantou-se e foi até o espelho.

Olhou seu rosto e por longos segundos ficou admirando sua imagem.Não era mais jovem, como no sonho que acabara de ter.

A idade a consumia e fazia com que rugas de velhice aparecessem naquele rosto.

McGonagall saiu de sua sala e foi andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Enquanto caminhava, perdia-se em lembranças ao passar por aquele corredor.

Ele não estaria mais lá.

Colocou-se perto de uma das janelas, observando os jardins de Hogwarts enquanto mergulhava naquela doce melancolia que aquela lembrança nostálgica lhe trazia.

Desejava que tudo fosse diferente, mas Grindelwald entrara primeiro na vida de Dumbledore.

Era estranho para ela, mas Dumbledore tinha um sentimento por ele que ela bem entendia. Fora compreensiva e soubera deixar aquele amor guardado, nutrindo uma grande amizade pelo falecido diretor.

E na verdade, embora se perdesse inúmeras vezes em sonhos, pensamentos e lembranças, McGonagall realmente nunca chegara a sentir o gosto daqueles lábios.

Agora ele estava morto.

E ela sempre soube que tudo não passaria de um sonho.

* * *


End file.
